Valentine's kNight Surprises
by PotionChemist
Summary: Since her breakup with Ron Weasley, Hermione has a rather strange Valentine's Night tradition... After drinking too much, she ends up on the Knight Bus and encounters our favorite blonde Slytherin. Hermione decides to follow an outdated tip from a Witch Weekly article on how to find a husband... #22 "On a plane, train or bus, don't sit next to a woman. Sit next to a man."


Hermione sat in her potions lab, staring at the murky brown liquid in a vial. She couldn't decide if she should stick with her normal Valentine's Day tradition or not. She had acquired a few hairs from a muggle woman around her age with dark brown hair and pretty blue eyes. It wouldn't be a terrible thing to be this woman for the night.

For the past three years, on Valentine's Day, Hermione had been single and miserable all day. However, at night, she became someone else—someone the press didn't know who could go to single's parties at clubs and have a good time. She didn't want her single status to be splashed across the Prophet juxtaposed with Ron and his new wife.

After fifteen minutes of staring at the vial and contemplating her need for sex, Hermione grabbed it and added the hair to the potion. It was her own variant of Polyjuice. It lasted for 6 hours, rather than just the one. She couldn't be bothered to continuously drink the foul concoction. She became the taller brunette woman and started getting ready for the night. She altered a pink dress with magic and put on some light makeup. She made sure her flat was devoid of all photos in case she brought anyone home with her. After that, Hermione apparated to the singles party at the Diagon Alley nightclub she had discovered years ago.

Hermione danced and drank the night away, though she did not find anyone she wished to leave with. By the time she was ready to leave, she had drank far too much to consider apparating and the club had no floo. She went out to the curb and stuck her wand out. Almost instantly, the Knight Bus appeared. The bus was packed and her address would be one of the last stops. She looked at her watch; she had approximately one hour left before her potion wore off. Hopefully that was enough time.

She walked towards the stairs to the upper levels of the bus. When she reached the second level, she thought of an old article in Witch Weekly she had come across when cleaning out Auntie Muriel's attic with Ginny. Tip #22 on how to find a husband in 1958 was "On a plane, train or bus, don't sit next to a woman. Sit next to a man." She laughed and figured it couldn't hurt. Hermione looked around and was flabbergasted to see a head of beautiful platinum blonde hair. Why was Draco Malfoy on the Knight Bus?!

Hermione remembered she was polyjuiced and decided to amuse herself a bit. After all, the years had been very kind to the Malfoy heir and she had always found him attractive. She may not be looking for a husband, but if she could thoroughly intrigue Draco, she would not hesitate to have a one-off with him.

"May I sit?" she asked.

Draco's eyes roamed over her body and her face. "A beautiful witch like you surely doesn't want to sit next to someone with my reputation."

"Maybe I'm not interested in your reputation. Maybe I just think you're attractive and want to have some fun," Hermione stated.

"I don't recognize you and you look about my age. Were you a Hufflepuff or a Gryffindor?"

"Does it matter?"

"You must know who I am, so yes," Draco said.

Hermione contemplated her next answer carefully. "You're right, I do know who you are. You are also acquainted with me—I'm just disguised tonight."

His eyes were looking for any hint of familiarity, and his concentrated gaze sent a wave of heat through her body. She wondered how long it would take him to put it all together.

"Polyjuice?" he asked. Apparently not long, but he was always bright. She nodded. "Now that narrows it down a bit. You're either smart enough to brew it on your own, or you're resourceful enough to acquire a potion that's heavily restricted. I'm intrigued."

"Well, Draco, I wasn't looking for you specifically tonight, but I'd let you come home with me if you're intrigued enough to want to find out who I am... Why are you on the Knight Bus in the first place?"

"Too drunk to Apparate and no floo. I'm guessing you're the same?"

"Yep."

"So, mystery woman, did we start at Hogwarts in the same year or are you older or younger?"

"We did, but I'm not telling you my house or anything that obvious," Hermione replied.

"Interesting. What side of the war were you on?"

"The opposing one, from your point of view."

"From my outward appearance, you mean. I always hoped Potter would win and get the Dark Bastard out of my house. I figured there was a decent chance of it between Potter and Granger," Draco said.

Hermione's breath caught. "Strange of you to admit that."

"Not as strange as you'd think. Will you tell me what you do for work?"

Hermione decided to be truthful. If he had followed her career, he'd put it together. If he hadn't, he wouldn't know who she was. She wasn't sure which outcome she was hoping for. "I work for the Department of Mysteries doing research. What about you?"

"An Unspeakable? You must be pretty bright. I may have to add possible Ravenclaw to the mix. I, as you know, am a Malfoy. I took over running the family business after I redid my last year at Hogwarts. I have been making strides towards making every part of our business legitimate, and if I can't, I'm closing certain sections down."

Hermione nodded. "I actually knew most of that from other interviews you've given. If you don't mind me asking something so personal, what happened with Astoria?"

"I don't even know who you are and you go straight for my jugular. That's another point to Gryffindor. It's not a dramatic story. I just told my parents I didn't want an arranged marriage. End of story."

"I understand that. Even if I wasn't in an arranged marriage per se, I was going to do what everyone expected of me, and then I just couldn't. What I wanted and what he wanted were two completely different things," she replied.

"Interesting. Did you play quidditch at school?"

"No, but I went to almost every game, whether my house was playing or not."

"Ah, so a quidditch groupie? Did you collect a victim from every team?" he asked, smirking.

"No! That is most definitely not who I am!" She thought about mentioning Viktor, but that would have solidified her identity. Everyone knew she had been with Viktor in fourth year and again after she ended things with Ron.

They bantered back and forth for another fifteen minutes or so, and then Hermione found her bravery. "So, are you intrigued enough? Do you want to come home with me for the big reveal?"

Throughout the conversation, Draco had given her four points for Gryffindor, three for Ravenclaw, and one for Hufflepuff. He examined her face like he was thinking about it. "I'll go ask them to cancel my stop and move yours up. What is it?"

Hermione gave him her address and he walked down the stairs. "We're not at the top of the queue, but that gives me more time to figure you out. I just told them within 20 minutes would be fine."

"Oh, you think you're going to get it by then?"

"Well, I've already narrowed things down pretty significantly. Can I ask a question that will sound prejudiced without you hexing me?"

"I'm muggle-born," Hermione answered, anticipating his outrage.

"Okay, that narrows things down quite a bit more. It doesn't change anything, though. I know most people think I haven't changed over the past five years, but I have," Draco said.

Hermione shrugged. "As long as you're down for some fun tonight, it doesn't really matter to me how much you've changed."

Draco quirked an eyebrow at her. "Really? You don't care if I'm still a bigot if I am down to shag you regardless of what I think of your blood status?"

"Okay, I guess that's fair. If you still hated me because of my blood, I probably wouldn't want to shag you."

As if on cue, Hermione's stop was announced by the driver, and they got off the bus. Draco looked around, noticing that they were in a mainly muggle area. Hermione watched his face, looking for any sign of distaste or discomfort. She didn't find any.

Hermione unlocked the door to her flat wandlessly and grabbed Draco's hand so he could cross the wards with her. She observed him silently as he looked around, probably looking for any clue about who she was. "Malfoy, I'm going to shift back in less than 10 minutes. I cleared all photos and house affiliated things before I left. You won't find anything."

He nodded and made his way over to her sofa. His eyes widened when he looked ahead and saw the vast number of books packed into the magically expanded bookcases. "You don't think all of this gives you away? There is literally only one person in our year at Hogwarts who could have possibly read all of these."

"That is entirely untrue!"

"If you're not Hermione Granger, I'll die of shock."

"I'll have you know that Hermione Granger is not the only person who enjoys reading."

"No, I'm sure she's not. However, you work in the DOM doing research. You're a capable potioneer. You have all the textbooks from the regular Hogwarts subjects, but also Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and the third-year divination book, but no year beyond that. There's also a copy of Hogwarts, A History that looks like it's been read about a thousand times over. Plus, you have a large amount of muggle books that I have also seen Hermione Granger read over the years. You didn't want to be seen by the press picking up a guy at a party. Add all that to the fact that you think I'm going to flee as soon as you turn back, and I'm reasonably sure I'm right."

Hermione's jaw had dropped somewhere along the way. "I'll have to keep all that in mind in the future. I don't usually bring men back to my flat, especially when disguised."

"Granger, not everyone would notice. I just know you. It would be hard not to with our history. And don't worry, I'm not going to leave. I want this as much as you do."

Hermione's breath hitched and she felt her heart rate accelerate. She couldn't believe they were on the same page. There had always been so much tension between them—she was hoping at least half of it was sexual and ready to explode. She felt herself start to shift back. Her hair grew lighter, her eyes grew darker, and she shrank a few inches. Once the change was complete, Malfoy began kissing her. He tangled his fingers in her curls and invaded her mouth with his tongue. It was better than she ever could have dreamed and her hands quickly flew to the buttons on his shirt. She got the first few buttons undone and started pulling it free from his pants. He broke the kiss to lift it over his head and undid the zipper of her dress. It fell to the floor, leaving Hermione dressed only in her bright pink bra and knickers.

"I was expecting Gryffindor red. This is so much sexier."

Draco leaned down and started licking and sucking at Hermione's neck and the exposed tops of her breasts. Moaning, Hermione's hands reached down and grabbed Draco's belt buckle. His trousers were already tented, and she quickly freed him from their confines. He stepped out of his expensive dragonhide shoes and kicked his slacks away. He grabbed her arse and lifted her up, slamming her back against the wall in the hallway. She wrapped her legs around him and started grinding her pelvis against his. "Granger, I've wanted to fuck you since we were about sixteen. Slow down for a second."

Hermione froze and looked into Draco's eyes. "What do you mean by that, Malfoy?"

"Exactly what I said. If we didn't go to Hogwarts during the peak of the war and you weren't Potter's best friend, things probably would have been a lot different between us. You were smart and challenging and hot once you grew up a bit," he said.

"Yes, I'm sure Lucius and Narcissa would've welcomed me with open arms."

"Don't be crazy, Granger. I said things would have been different between us, not that my parents would have approved."

"Right," Hermione said. "That is crazy. Why are we talking again?"

Deciding he'd much rather shag first and answer her questions later, Draco carried her down the hallway. The door at the end was open, and he could see a large bed covered in a purple comforter. He set her down on the bed and looked down at her like he wanted to devour her. His predatory gaze made Hermione squirm, and she felt like her whole body was on fire. She reached out with her leg and started running her toes up and down his thigh. "Well? Are you going to join me?"

He climbed onto the bed and laid down next to her. She rolled onto her side so she was facing him and wrapped her leg around his hips, trying to pull him closer. Draco wrapped an arm around her and closed the distance. As soon as their bodies were flush against each other, he started kissing her again, his tongue invading her mouth.

He couldn't believe he was in bed with the Gryffindor princess, nearly naked, and she was as eager as he was. She had been the one to approach him on the bus, even if she was disguised as someone else. While his thoughts were racing, Hermione's hands worked their way down to his boxers. She started stroking him through the thin material and he groaned. "Granger, stop. Do you want to get shagged properly? Because I don't think I'll last long if you keep at that."

"Well, I'm going to make you come and then you can play with me until you're ready to go again. How's that sound, Malfoy?" she said, with an evil glint in her brown eyes. She was still a bit drunk, but she knew what she wanted. She pulled his boxers down, straddled him, and began kissing, licking, and sucking her way down his body. She spent a lot of time exploring, especially when she found a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. All Draco could do was lie there and run his hand over every bit of her skin that he could reach. While she was focused on his neck, he slipped his hands into the back of her panties and grabbed her arse, causing her to grind down on him. He groaned again and resisted the urge to flip her over onto her back.

When Hermione finally reached his cock, Draco felt like he was going to explode. He had known this witch for twelve years, wanted to shag her for about seven, and now she was sucking him off like it was no big deal. He found himself wishing that he had not wasted so much time tormenting her in school; if he hadn't done that, he might have found his way to her bed sooner.

Hermione was in a weird state of bliss. She knew that most women didn't fancy giving head, but she rather enjoyed it. She loved making a man fall apart, and Draco Malfoy would be her biggest conquest. After all, if a girl could drive her childhood bully crazy and give him the most memorable sexual experience of his life, then she had regained all the power in their dynamic. He was well-endowed, but she managed to take his whole length in after a few shallow, teasing strokes. His breathing had already changed significantly and she felt his long fingers tangle in her curls. He wasn't trying to move her head at all, but she could feel his hips moving, like he was dying to thrust a bit. She grabbed his hips and moved them a little, trying to show him that she didn't mind if he participated. He let out a moan, and she smiled, applying more suction and making sure her tongue was giving the right amount of pressure. "Fuck, Granger, you're bloody amazing at this," he said.

Hermione's arousal was spiking, and she moaned a bit when she felt him hit the back of her throat. Her knickers were soaked through, and she was dying for some friction. Sensing her frustration, Draco sat up, grabbed her hips and turned her around. She was on all fours over him. Somehow, through the movement, she kept his dick in her mouth and never let up. He pulled the crotch of her knickers to the side and started stroking her slit with his fingers. She was so hot and already dripping wet for him. She felt one of his fingers glide inside of her with no resistance, and she pulled her mouth off him to gasp. "Yes, Malfoy, more! I need more," she said.

"Help me get these knickers off, Granger. I want to bury my face in your pussy."

Hermione groaned. His filthy statement turned her on further, and she decided to tease him a little bit. "They're lace, Malfoy. Tear them off, I really don't give a fuck." He withdrew the finger that had been stroking her insides and making her quiver. She heard one side of her panties rip and then the other. Once they were gone, she felt two fingers start thrusting inside of her. She moaned and arched her back a little, and then he pulled her hips back so she was nearly sitting on his face. His fingers were gone, but his tongue found her clit. "Oh Godric, Malfoy, yessssss! Oh bloody hell, your tongue is fucking incredible. Yes, just like that!"

Malfoy stopped his ministrations and said, "Granger, you were giving me a fucking fantastic blow job. Why don't you put that mouth of yours to good use again?" He started teasing her with his tongue. "I won't make you come until I have, Granger."

Hermione took his threat seriously and quickly took as much of him in her mouth as she could from the angle they were forced into by their sexy-as-fuck 69. Draco thrusted into her mouth more and she could feel his cock hitting the back of her throat. His hands were holding her sex open to him. She moaned and felt more of her arousal leak out, which he quickly lapped up with his tongue. After that, his mouth left her and he pushed her head further down so she was taking his whole length. She sucked as hard as she could and made smaller bobbing motions. "Oh, fucking Merlin, Granger. I'm going to come. Be a good little Gryffindor and swallow it all down, and then I'll make you scream." She nodded her assent to the best of her ability, and Draco slid two fingers deep inside of her. Hermione reached down and massaged his balls, triggering his climax. She moaned as he came down her throat like it was her own orgasm and not his. She started rocking her hips back, fucking his fingers, while she swallowed. "Gods, you're a surprise. Such a good girl and you're so greedy."

Hermione whimpered, finally releasing Draco's cock from her mouth. "It's my turn, Malfoy. I need to get off my hands and knees for a bit."

Draco bit back a chuckle and removed his fingers from her slippery sex. He allowed her to lay down on the bed beside him and he descended to start eating her voraciously once more. Her thighs were over his shoulders and one of his hands snaked its way up her body to begin playing with a nipple. He pinched and lightly twisted while his tongue slowly started driving her crazy, eliciting small pants and moans from her sweet mouth. She was moving her hips and trying to get him to stimulate her clit. His hand left her breast and smoothly traveled down her abdomen and to her inner thigh. He soon inserted his fingers again and crooked them against her g-spot. She started trying to clamp her legs shut around his head as her moans and pants became more shorter and more erratic. Draco knew he was close to unlocking her. "What do you need, Granger?"

"Suck on my clit, Malfoy!"

"Beg for it."

Hermione's eyes opened wide. "Please, Draco. Please suck on my clit and keep doing what you're doing with your fingers and make me come. Please."

That was enough. He gave her what she wanted, and her cunt clenched hard around his fingers. She screamed his first name, and Draco felt a surge of pride. He had made her call him Draco more than once because she was swept up in her pleasure. This was turning out to be one of the best nights he'd had in a long time.

-XoXoXoXoXoX-

"So I was thinking," Hermione began, "we should play a little game until we're ready for round two."

Draco quirked an eyebrow at her. "Go on."

She rolled to her side and took a pair of hot pink dice out of her nightstand. "These are from a muggle sex shop. This one says 'Kiss, Lick, Bite, Suck, Stroke, Your Choice' and the other says 'Nipple, Thigh, Neck, Ear, Ass, and Naughty Bits' so we roll and just do what they say."

"Muggles need dice to know what to do?" he asked, looking appalled.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Of course not. This is just something silly and fun. I'll go first."

Hermione rolled the dice, and she had received "Kiss" and "Neck". She brought her mouth to Draco's neck and started kissing it, her mouth opening and sucking a little sensually. Draco's hands went into her hair and held her in place. "I think you're kissing, licking, and sucking all at once. Is that cheating, Granger?"

She stopped and looked up at him, shrugging. "Your turn."

He rolled. "Suck your nipples? I think I can manage that." His mouth quickly found her already hardened nipple and he began sucking it as hard as he could. He switched to the other breast after a minute. His hand snaked down her body, and he started stroking her clit with his fingers.

"You're definitely cheating, Malfoy. You're touching another body part," she said, her voice trembling. She moaned at the end of her statement and he stopped his ministrations.

Hermione's next turn led her to "lick" his "naughty bits" and Draco quickly decided there was something definitely enjoyable about Hermione's muggle sex dice.

"Do you have any other muggle sex things?" he asked her after a few more turns, his curiosity piqued.

"Just a vibrator," she responded. She took out her small egg-shaped clit vibrator.

"Show me how it works," he commanded. She blushed, but she leaned back and spread her legs. Using the small remote, she turned it on. It started vibrating in his palm and he quickly dropped it. She picked it up and held it against her clit, rolling it around to find the perfect spot while it was on the lowest setting. She was already aroused and started to let out gentle moans. His face was flushed and his eyes were wide, watching her. She instantly relaxed and bumped up the vibration. A slightly louder moan escaped her lips.

"I can see you starting to drip, Granger. I'm ready to fuck you. You're so fucking hot."

He reached for the vibrator and pressed it against her clit more firmly. Her orgasm quickly tore through her after a minute of the increased contact. He moved the vibrator away and flipped Hermione over so she was back on her hands and knees. She reached out and grabbed the wooden slats on her headboard to brace herself. He thrust into her as deeply as possible and groaned. "Gods, Granger, you're still coming. I can feel you squeezing my cock."

He started pounding into her mercilessly. Draco put his palm against the top of her back and pushed her chest against the mattress. Her arse rose up higher into the air and he gripped her hips. With every hard, deep thrust, he stroked the front wall of her pussy and his bollocks were sharply hitting her clit. Hermione was moaning and nearly delirious from pleasure. She had gotten so aroused using her vibrator in front of him and her body had quickly entered into a climax that felt nearly never-ending. She pushed back against him at every opportunity, though her hazy mind wasn't always focused on how she should be moving. Her brain was flooded with endorphins and he really was a Slytherin sex god.

Suddenly he pulled out and laid next to her on the bed. He grabbed her hand and tugged her so she was straddling him. He guided himself back into her wet heat and she started to ride him. She spread herself wide on top of him so her clit ground against his pubic hair when she moved the right way. She was moving experimentally, trying to find their perfect angle. She moaned and shuddered, and he knew she had found it. He held her tightly in the right position, allowing her to focus solely on undulating her hips so she was simultaneously stimulating her clit and g-spot. "Malfoy, I need your help. Fuck me harder, please," she whined. He started thrusting upwards more sharply, giving her exactly what she wanted from him. Her mind had completely left the building at this point and she had no desire other than to be fucked and come as much as possible. It was like she had been given a lust potion, though she knew she hadn't.

"Granger, fuck, you've been fluttering around me for a while now. What do you need me to do?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Talk," she moaned. "Be your asshole self, Malfoy."

He could do that. "How does it feel, princess, to be getting fucked by a Slytherin?" Another moan escaped her.

"Do you like it when your cunt is filled with my cock?" He felt her clench.

"What would all your little Gryffindor friends think? Would they be horrified to see you riding my dick? What about if they walked in earlier when your arse was in the air and I was fucking you from behind?" She had started frantically rocking her hips and almost screaming.

"Come for me, Golden Girl. Come for Draco fucking Malfoy." She finally went over the edge, clamping down on his cock and releasing a gush of fluid. He quickly flipped her on to her back and buried his face in her cunt, lapping up as much of her release as possible. She was breathing heavily and moaning, his tongue prolonging her orgasm. He knelt between her legs and grabbed her hips, pulling her closer. He held her legs together, draping her knees over his right shoulder, and plunged back into her again. He moved frantically, knowing he was close to coming as well.

"Oh, Dra-Malfoy, that feels so good," she mewled. "I want you to come, too. Deep inside of me, the brainy, bushy-haired bookworm. Imagine fucking me in the Slytherin dorm, sneaking me into your bed. Forbidden fruit and all that."

He noticed her slip—she was going to use his given name. Interesting. She had painted him a vague outline of a fantasy he'd had many times before, and he wondered if it was one of hers, too. The thought of Hermione Granger fantasizing about him tipped him over the edge, and he grunted as he came.

Draco collapsed onto the bed and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Who knew the swot extraordinaire would be an excellent lay?"

She slapped his chest and rolled on to her side to face him properly. "There are plenty of things you don't know about me."

"Well, on this Valentine's Day, I learned a few things. Since you're so passionate about education, I'll share them with you. One, you're devious as hell—disguising yourself to lure unsuspecting men. Two, you should give lessons on how to blow a man properly to every sixth-year girl at Hogwarts. Consider it community service. Three, you're like a goddess when you come for me. Four, I need to research what other things muggles use in sex because I like what I've seen so far."

Hermione laughed. "I don't think McGonagall would approve, even if she does think I'm the most brilliant student she's ever had."

"Seriously, Granger, hottest fucking night of my life. I may even eat more of your forbidden fruit before the night is up."

"It's been the hottest night for me, too. I always found you attractive, even if your personality sucked back then," she said, blushing.

Draco smirked. "So, can I stay the night? I need to convince you to give me some repeat performances, Hermione."

"Draco, I'll agree to shag you regularly right now."

"You called me Draco and you weren't even coming," he observed.

"You called me Hermione," she responded.

"Well, Hermione, I guess this means we're valentines this year," Draco said.

"I guess we are, even if you weren't wearing red for the occasion."

"Maybe next year, Granger. Now, get on your back and spread your legs nice and wide for me. I'm ready to devour you again."


End file.
